


It’s You

by ladymultifandom



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Realizations, Season 4 episode 9, They won, it’s you, some you give away, state championship, the one i want next to me, when all my dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymultifandom/pseuds/ladymultifandom
Summary: “..when all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me...”Season 4 Episode 9: Some You Give Away





	It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d see this story again. I wrote this on my ipad back in 2016. That ipad broke and I wasn’t able to sync my notes so there’s that. Magically, my mom found someone to fix that ipad and voila.
> 
> This is the first ever fanfiction that I wrote and I didn’t even realize it at the time I was writing it. It seemed fitting for this story to be the first that I post here.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this tiny one-shot of THAT moment in OTH.

With only three seconds left on the clock and two points behind, I stepped on the three-point line as Nathan passed the ball to me. _Don't think. Just shoot._ I positioned myself and aimed at the basket making sure I get the ball in, and with every little bit of energy I have left, I let go.

I don't want to have a repeat with what happened last year when I let everybody down. Now, I have this chance to lead my team to be state champions. Everyone is counting on this shot: Coach Whitey, Nathan, Skillz, my teammates, my friends, my mom, the rest of the school...and even Dan.

The buzzer went off and the stadium suddenly broke into loud cheers. I knelt down, shot my two fists up in victory and cheered with the rest of the Tree Hill crowd. I did it. We did it.I see Nathan and Skillz's faces light up with so much excitement and thrill as we were now titled North Carolina's State Champions. Us. The Tree Hill Ravens. I looked over Coach Whitey and he smiled a huge smile at me as if telling me Thank You and that he was very proud of how far our team has come.

My teammates and my friends were swarming me and the screaming didn't die down. Everybody is hugging, jumping up and down, shouting for joy, obviously exhilarated with our recent victory. The immense happiness I feel radiating off everyone around me is enough to set me to tears but I held it in. This moment is a dream come true. We did it. 

"Luke!" I hear someone call me and see that it's Brooke. "Oh my God," I exclaimed as we engulfed each other in a hug. "Oh, this is amazing!"

"This is a dream come true." she said. We broke our tight embrace and, for a second, just stared at each other with big, goofy smiles plastered on our faces. "So, who do you want standing next to you?" she said with a more serious tone but still with the hint of a smile on her lips.

I remember Peyton asking me that same question and I also remember immediately saying Brooke. She is the one I want next to me when my dreams come true. But now, I did not answer right away.

Grinning, and kind of trying to avoid the question, I looked away from Brooke and glanced to my side only to see Peyton a few feet away from us. She wasn't looking at us, but she was there enjoying this moment.

Brooke looked at the direction I was looking at and said, "Go." I was unsure of what to do, especially with all the history between me, her and Peyton. She pushed me a little to Peyton's direction. A little hesitant with what I'm about to do, I looked over at her again just to make sure she'll be okay and Brooke, my once-love, gave me the smile that I once fell for

I walked a few steps toward Peyton looking at her intently. I'm seeing the girl I have always liked since eighth grade, seeing a best friend, seeing an angel, seeing someone who's always there for me, seeing this girl who told me that she's in love with me.

"Hey," Peyton said as she saw me nearing her. "Nice shot!"

"Nice legs," I countered with a smirk. "A little chickeny." That made her chuckle and she came on to me closing me in a tight embrace. I put one hand on the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back. I felt her breathing and it soothed me.

We hugged tightly, the both of us savoring this precious while between us right now. _I love you,_ I remember her saying. I'm in love with you. I didn't realize it but a small smile crept to my face as I let that little piece of memory be kept in my heart.

She then let go of me still smiling ever so lovely. I looked at the depths of her green eyes, but she did not hold my gaze as if she's afraid she might do something she will regret if she did. "Well, I'll be seeing you." she said and started walking away.

_I'll be seeing you._

I was suddenly taken back to when Nathan and I had a one-on-one game at the river court. A lot of people from school showed up that night. They wanted to see us, Nathan Scott and I, Lucas Scott, play against each other to see who's the better player.

After I won that night, I said the same words to Peyton. _I'll be seeing you._ But that was a lie because I didn't truly see her after that. I didn't see her the way she was supposed to be seen. I didn't fully adore her the way she deserves to be adored. This little second of clarity is making me realize that I don't want and I'm not about to do the same mistakes again. I'm not letting her slip away from me anymore because it's her. It's Peyton.

"Hey, Peyton!" I shouted just to match everybody else's voice since they were still screaming and celebrating. She looked over to me wide-eyed and I started walking again towards her aching for us to be closer.

"It's you." I told her, my eyes locked with hers, captivated by their beauty. "What?" she asked confused. I walked nearer to her because suddenly I felt like we're still worlds apart and I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to reach her.

"When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me," I paused a little, taking caution with every word I say, taking a look at Peyton to see even just a hint of what she's feeling right now. "It's you." She smiled and blushed but her eyes are telling me she's still a little confused, unsure of what to say, of what to feel, of what to do.

"It's you, Peyton." I say one more time just to reassure her that this is real and not a dream. She released a breath, half chuckle and half surprised. I brought my hand to her face tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Then a smile makes its way to those soft lips of hers. She's smiling at me the way I never saw her smile before and I can feel my heart swell at the sight of this, of her.

I started slowly closing the space between us, never taking my eyes off of Peyton's. This time, she held my gaze telling me, without words, that this is okay. We're okay.

She keeps smiling at me and I'm thinking how I never want her to lose that smile. With all the courage I have, I brought my lips down to meet hers and it's everything I wanted it to be. It's everything how I wanted it to feel. This isn't the first time we kissed but this feels different. This feels truer. I want to make her remember how this kiss feels, so I press my lips to hers more deeply. I can feel our hearts beating as one, our souls twined together and that's when I knew. _I love her._ Peyton is kissing me back with the same eagerness and without uttering a single word, I understand, she's telling me she loves me and I want to tell her, scream to the world that I feel the same way.

We were aware of the audience that we have but we didn't mind. The loud cheers and screams haven't died down yet and still, we didn't mind. We'd like to think that everyone is cheering for us. This moment is ours and no one will take it away.

We held each other, the both of us not wanting to let go. Sensing what the other is feeling, we knew that in this chaotic, tragic, crazy world, this is where we want to be. Here in each other's embrace.

And we let this memory of us live forever.


End file.
